The Three Circles- Secret Circle Season 2
by ReneeNight
Summary: This is a continuation of The Secret Circle TV show. It picks up right where the TV show ended. Enjoy!
1. Family

"Hey," Aiyana turned her attention back to the boy who was looking at her. He reached out pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed at the contact. Jackson had always had that effect on her. He could touch her slightly and her entire body would be electrified.

"You seem like you are a million miles away," Jackson said refilling their cups from the champagne bottle on the table in front of them. They were sitting on a swing on the deck of the Stuart beach house.

"Aren't you going to miss all of this?" Aiyana said.

"I mean, this is your home. Are you _really_ ready to leave it all behind?" She said playing with her red plastic cup. She could hear the rest of the Circle inside, laughing and talking. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion, a celebration, yet there was no joy for her. She was losing Jackson the last thing in the world that was worth celebrating.

"Key Point will always be my home. Going away for college doesn't change that," Jackson said looking at Aiyana.

"I guess," Aiyana said shurgging. She still refused to look at him lest she betray her feelings.

Jackson took the cup from her hands and sat it on the table. He covered her hands with his own.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she began to feel his energy connecting with her own.

"You'll see." Jackson closed his eyes and focused on their hands. He removed his hands from hers leaving a multi-colored seashell necklace in her open palms.

Aiyana gasped as she looked at each seashell that was beautifully strung together. Each one had come from her collection that she had hid under her bed.

She had been collecting the shells ever since she had first come to the Stuart beach house and met Jackson. Every time she would come over and spend time with Jackson she would find and take a shell from the beach as a way to remember their time together.

Aiyana looked up at Jackson. It was then that she noticed that he had a matching bracelet.

"Even when we are apart, we will be together," Jackson said placing the necklace around Aiyana's neck.

She ran her the tips of her fingers across the cool surface of the necklace as she looked into Jackson's eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me," Aiyana whispered.

"You are the only one in Circle who cares about me. The others..."

Jackson leaned his forehead against hers breathing her scent.

He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay with her or at the least take her with him. Aiyana was everything to him despite what the other members of the Circle had said, Aiyana was pure. He knew how nasty the Circle could be toward her. Not even her own mother defended Aiyana. He alone had been in her corner all this time because he knew the truth. It didn't who was she was or where she came from, it only mattered what she meant to him, and she meant the world.

He placed his hands on either side of her face as he stared into her eyes.

"Whatever you need. I'm here," Jackson said. He leaned in and kissed Aiyana on the lips.

It was meant to be a peck, but the moment their lips touched, neither one of them had wanted to stop. Jackson gasped as her pulled back from her. He felt this pain that began in the pit of his stomach.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Aiyana asked. Jackson fell off the swing and on to the floor where he began to pant and groan. He doubled over in pain. Dark red patches began to form over his skin as he continued to whimper. Aiyana got down beside him.

"Jack?! Jack!?" Aiyana touched his skin, that was hot as a flame.

 _I did this. My dark magic._ She thought.

"Help!" Aiyana screamed as Jack continued to lie on the floor writhing in pain.

Aiyana got up from the floor and ran inside the house. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her entire Circle laying on the floor. Whatever was happening to Jackson outside was affecting everyone else as well.

"MOM!" Aiyana ran over to her mother's side who was shaking and whimpering as red blisters began to form around her face.

"Mom! Please don't die! Please!" Aiyana looked around, tears streaming down her face. The entire Circle was down. Everyone was burning from the inside out.

The front door blew open. Aiyana saw her three brothers standing in the doorway. Lucian ran over to her side as the other two boys began packing things into bags.

"Come on Aiya, we have to go," Lucian said trying to remove her mother from her arms.

"No! My mom! We have to…"

"There's no time. Now get up!" Grayson yelled. He was over by the doorway, a large duffel bag in his hands. She looked at him. His tone of voice told her that he would not be disobeyed. She was coming with them, one way or another.

Aiyana kissed her mother on the forehead and let Lucian take her from the house. They all got into a car and began to drive away from the Stuart House. The house got smaller and smaller as Aiyana continued to look at it through her tear-filled eyes.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up!" Aiyana felt someone shaking her and looked up to see Lucian. She sat up and looked around. She didn't remember falling asleep let alone where her brothers had taken her to.

Lucian got out of the car. She saw him walking over to where Grayson and Caleb stood. They were standing at the edge looking out into the distance at something. She wanted to be defiant, to stay in the car and not join them. She was still pissed off at Grayson that he didn't allow her to save her mother. Moreso, she was pissed that she had no idea what was going on.

Whatever happened to her Circle was apart of the plan and no one shared it with her. She was completely left int he dark about everything and she didn't like it. She wanted to leave that car but not to join her brothers but to run away from them. Or better yet, push them right off the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

She could imagine the look on Grayson's face as he fell.

 _Balcoin blood is everything. It's the most important. Your brothers are the most sacred._ She heard her dad's voice in her head, taking her away from her dark thoughts. She could still remember the day when John had came and told her that. Told her about her true lineage and gave her a family that loved and cared.

 _I_ _t is everything. It's all I have left._ Aiyana thought cynically.

Even if somehow the circle had survived, there was no way that they were allow her back in. They had a hard enough time trusting her once her mother had told the truth about her black magic.

This was her family now. This was her Circle. Balcoin was all that was left to her.

Aiyana wiped at her face and got out of the car. She was walked to edge and stood among her brothers. Grayson to her left and Caleb to her right.

They looked out at a town that was at the edge of the water.

"What is that place?" Aiyana asked.

"Chance Harbor," Caleb said.

"We finally made it," Grayson said. He had an evil glint in his eye and looked as if he was looking at something that was to be devoured instead of at a town full of people.

"Let's go," Grayson said. Without so much as another word, the Blackwell children got back into their car and drove into their new home.

 **The Next Day**

"Have you heard anything from Diana?" Cassie sat on the bed holding the phone to her ear.

"Not a word. I mean I get that she wants some time apart from all this but she shouldn't have left like that," Cassie said staring at the mark on her hand. It had appeared just the night before and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"Once Diana's made up her mind there's no changing it. I know firsthand." Adam said. Cassie sighed. Adam was right.

This entire situation was just so messed up. It wasn't the way that things were supposed to be. The situation between her and Diana. Between her and Adam.

"What are you up to anyway?" Cassie asked trying to distract her thoughts from dwelling on her unrequited love.

Adam nearly dropped the phone at Cassie's question.

"Adam? Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah….of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Adam said.

There was a knock on Cassie's door. She looked over her shoulder to see Jake standing in the doorway with a serious look on his face.

"Hey Adam. Let me call you back, okay," Cassie said.

"Sure."

Adam couldn't have hung up the phone faster. He threw his phone onto the bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

There was no way that Cassie could tell what Adam had been doing but that didn't make him any less unnerved. He looked back at the Crystal Skull that was sitting on his bedside table. It looked so harmless now in the daylight, but he knew otherwise.

Adam had touched it the night before, getting a glimpse of the power that it held. Of the power that it could potentially give if Adam so wished. He looked at it and thought about touching it again. Just one more time.

"Adam!" Adam jumped at the sound of his father's voice.

"Just a second!" Adam called back. He wrapped the skull back into the newspaper and used a cloaking spell to hide it. He quickly placed the skull in his closet. He went to open the door.

"Hey dad," Adam said standing by the door. "What's up?"

"I have to go out for a bit," Ethan said walking into Adam's room.

"Go out? Go out where?" Ethan looked at Adam.

"Kate Meade wants to have a talk with me and Dawn about our children and their Circle," Ethan said.

Adam looked away. He could tell that his dad was upset.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" Ethan asked accusingly.

"Less time than you've kept it from me," Adam snapped. Ethan looked shocked at his son. Adam sighed and tried to reign in his temper.

"Look dad, I'm sorry. We didn't have a choice," Adam said.

"You could have came to me. You should have told me what was going on."

"And you should have told me about what happened at the Boatyard! I _asked_ you time and time again but you wouldn't. Why do you _think_ I didn't come to you?!" Adam was practically screaming at his father.

"Look dad…"

"We'll talk more when I get back," Ethan said leaving Adam's room. Adam slammed the door using magic. He sat on the edge of his bed. He had never raised his voice at his dad. Not like that. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Adam had no idea what had gotten into him.

Adam looked at his closet door where he had placed the skull. Even cloaked and hidden inside his closet, he could still feel the skull. He could feel it calling out to him, begging him to touch it.

* * *

"'The Circles are coming.' Plural. As in more than one?" Cassie asked staring at the letter that Jake had given her.

"Maybe he's talking about the other two circles that separated," Jake offered.

"But why would they be coming here? And why now?" Cassie wondered as she paced her room back and forth.

"Well your dad did try and kill every witch without Balcoin blood," Jake said. Cassie sat down on the bed handing Jake back his letter.

"Great. We potentially have two circles coming after us and ours in incomplete...I just can't believe this! How could Diana leave like this?!" Cassie said angrily. Jake put his arm around Cassie's shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out. All of us," Jake said comfortingly as he rubbed her arm. Cassie looked up at him. They were inches away from each other. Cassie pulled back from Jake and put some distance between them on the bed.

"I should probably get going," Jake said picking up the letter from the bed. He walked toward Cassie's door.

"Hey Jake." Jake turned around.

"Was that all that your grandfather sent to you? I mean he didn't say anything else?" Cassie asked.

"Nope. That was it," Jake said.

"Catch you later." Jake left Cassie's room.

Cassie let out a deep sigh. It hadn't even been a full day yet since she had killed her father and things already seemed to be taking a turn for the worse. She laid back on her bed and stared at her hand that now held the Blackwell symbol.

She ran her finger over the symbol tracing the lines as she thought about the power she held felt. It had been something as simple as lighting the fireplace and yet the surge she had felt told her that it was not just simple magic.

* * *

Caleb sat in his bed staring at his hand. One minute his hand had been clear and the next, the Blackwell symbol was etched onto their palms. None of them knew what it meant, though by the way Grayson had been acting on edge lately it couldn't mean anything good.

It didn't matter. Soon John would be back and none of them would even have to listen to Grayson anymore. Caleb couldn't wait for that day to come.

He left his room and went downstairs in search for his other siblings. The sooner they had a plan, the better.

He found Aiyana sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through various new stations.

"Cute braids," He said coming over to the couch. He leaned over the back of it. Aiyana was always changing her hair. This time it was micro braids that started off as jet black at the top but gradually turned blue until the ends which was a soft light blue color.

"How did you do it?" Caleb asked.

Aiyana wasn't paying any attention to Caleb and instead just continued to look at the various news station that were on the screen. All of a sudden the TV turned off.

Aiyana turned around to glare at Caleb.

"I was watching that," Aiyana said.

"And I asked a question." Aiyana folded her arms across her chest.

"Why do you care? Want me to do yours?" Aiyana reached out her hand to try and touch Caleb's shoulder length black hair.

"Don't even think about it," Caleb said grabbing Aiyana's wrist. She stuck her tongue at him and turned back on the TV.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Caleb asked.

"I want to know if there's anything on the news about the Circle. I just want to check and see…." Aiyana trailed off.

"And see what?" She jumped at the sound of Grayson's voice behind her. He walked over to the couch and took a seat beside her. Aiyana involuntarily moved trying to put more distance between them.

"You're checking to see what?" Grayson repeated.

"They were my Circle," Aiyana said softly not looking at Grayson.

"It was Lucian's to, but he's not acting like a baby about it," Grayson said cruelly.

"It's different. Lucian was never really accepted. He never did things with the Circle," Aiyana explained.

She could feel Grayson's eyes on but she couldn't look at him. It unnerved her how much Grayson's eyes looked like John's but then her father had never looked at her the way Grayson always did.

There was silence in the room for several seconds.

"You need to forget about your stupid Circle. They're all dead," Grayson said turning off the TV once more.

"You don't know that!" Aiyana said, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Grayson chuckled.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed? We'll go into town and buy some stuff for the house," Caleb said reaching down and rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. Aiyana nodded and got up from the couch. She was halfway up the stairs when Grayson spoke

"Save all that crying for your mother. I had enough of it on the ride over here. Oh wait...I forgot...she's dead too." Grayson called out after her.

Aiyana turned on the steps.

The TV exploded into tiny sparks that lept out and landed directly on Grayson's clothes causing it to catch fire. Grayson hurriedly took off his jacket and threw it onto the floor. He held out his hand toward Aiyana and she went flying over the bannister of the stairs landing hard on the ground.

"That's enough Grayson!" Caleb yelled as he ran over to check on Aiyana. She was lying on the floor struggling to get up. She was pinned down by Grayson's magic.

"C'mon Grayson. Let her go," Caleb said. Grayson walked over to Aiyana and knelt in front of her

"Next…" Grayson grabbed at his throat as he felt the air rush out of his lungs. As quickly as it had come, it went away. It wasn't meant to harm, only distract long enough so Aiyana could break free of Grayson's spell.

Aiyana stood up as Grayson began to cough. He moved toward her but Caleb stepped between them.

"Aiyana, go!" Aiyana ran from behind Caleb and up the stairs to her room.

"You can't hurt her," Caleb said. Grayson walked back over to the his jacket that was still smoking on the floor. He picked it up, there were burn and singe marks all over it. He shook it out twice and it returned to it's original condition.

He put the jacket back on.

"I can't _kill_ her, but there's nothing stopping me from hurting her," Grayson said before leaving the room.

Caleb sighed.

There _was_ something that would stop Grayson from hurting Aiyana and they needed to find him.

"Let's go!" Caleb called up the stairs. Aiyana came bouncing down the stairs, her playful smile back on her face despite almost setting her brother on fire and then suffocating him.

Aiyana left the house with Caleb right behind her.

* * *

Ethan ran his hands over his face. This was definitely one of those times when he wished he hadn't given up drinking. He had spent the last couple of hours with Dawn Chamberlain and Kate Meade discussing everything that had happened with the Circle.

He knew that he had missed out on some things but had no idea that it had gotten that bad. After what had happened with Cassie almost killing him, Ethan had practically checked out. He didn't want to deal with any of this.

"How is Charles?" Ethan asked. Kate looked down at her coffee cup.

"He'll be fine, for now. Once everything else is taken care of, I'll figure out a way to bring him back safely," Kate said.

Ethan had seen what the demons had done to Heather Barnes and though the two didn't always get along, he wouldn't have wished Charles his fate.

"So what are we going to do about the kids?" Dawn asked looking at Kate.

"They're practicing. They have a Circle and with Cassie's dark magic they are stronger than ever," Dawn said.

"None of that should have even happened in the first place," Ethan said looking accusingly at Dawn. Dawn opened her mouth to say something but Kate interrupted.

"There's plenty of blame to go around. That's not helpful. As for the children, I don't know what to do about them and more specifically what to do about Cassie," Kate said.

"She can stay here with me," Dawn offered.

"No she won't," Ethan said.

"And why not?" Ethan looked at Dawn.

"You and Charles are the reason all of this started in the first place just as some elaborate and desperate ploy to get your magic back. You're the reason she's been in danger. Why all of our kids have been in danger," Ethan explained.

He wasn't trying to hurt Dawn's feelings but he couldn't believe how naive and stupid she had become. All of this obsession over power.

"You want to take her in then Ethan?" Kate asked.

Ethan thought about it. Would he be okay with the constant reminder of Amelia? More importantly would Cassie even want to stay with him. After she had seen him trying to kill John, Cassie hadn't been to keen on being on friendly terms.

"I don't know," Ethan said honestly.

"Perhaps Cassie and their Circle should be involved in this discussion," Ethan offered. Kate nodded.

"Yes. There is a lot that we need to discuss with the circle," Kate said.

"The school is closed tonight, we can have them all meet there," Dawn said. Kate nodded and began to gather her things along with Ethan. Ethan left Dawn's house.

"Whatever happened to John?" Dawn asked.

"That's what we find out tonight," Kate said.


	2. Next

Diana woke up to the sound of talking above her. She looked around the room, the walls were swaying and for a second she had forgotten that she was on a boat sailing far and fast away from Chance Harbor and her dark magic. She ran her hand over the bed searching for her phone, finding it underneath her pillow. She turned it on and saw that there were text messages and missed calls from the rest of the Circle asking her where she was, if she was alright and to call back them back.

Diana clicked the phone off and threw it back onto the bed. She needed time and space away from all of them, especially Cassie. She knew that Cassie did what she needed to do in order to protect all of them by activating Diana's dark magic but it didn't make the situation any easier for Diana.

Diana ran her hands through her long hair, her eyes resting on the palm of her hand that now held the Blackwell symbol in it. She sighed and got off of the bed. She couldn't think about any of that stuff anymore. She was leaving all of that dark magic and witchcraft behind in Chance Harbor. This was her opportunity to have a fresh start. It was a brand new beginning for her and Grant.

Diana walked up the stairs heading up to the deck where she found Grant talking with the ship's captain. As soon as she approached, the captain walked away leaving Grant standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Diana asked wrapping her arm around Grant's waist. He put his arm around Diana's shoulders, a position that the two of them had become comfortable in.

"Not exactly," Grant said.

"What's going on?" Diana asked. Grant moved his arm from around Diana's shoulders and looked out onto the lake. They hadn't put much distance between themselves and Chance Harbor yet.

"I can't take you with me," Grant said not looking at Diana.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked her heart beginning to race.

"The captain. He said that he didn't want any trouble aiding runaway teenagers."

"What?" Diana asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing

Grant put his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to calm down.

"It'll be alright, trust me. We'll figure something out."

"I just can't believe this! I mean...Did you talk to him?" Diana questioned

"Of course I did! It's all about the business and legality issues. You can stay on the boat and go with us to the next port but then after that you have to go back."

"Go back? I can't go back." Grant pulled Diana to him, hugging her tightly.

"We'll figure something out. I promise."

 **That Night**

"I'm pretty sure there's like some law or something that says that she can't make us be in school on a non school night. Bad enough I'm actually stuck here during the week, I don't want to be here on the weekend," Faye complained from her seat at one of the lunchroom tables.

"Oh come on Faye! It's really not that bad," Melissa said sitting next to her.

"Not that bad?! We were two seconds away from getting free drinks from really hot guys and instead I'm sitting in an empty lunchroom waiting to get a lecture by my mom."

The door to the cafeteria opened up and Cassie and Adam walked in together.

"Speak of the devil," Faye said under her breath.

Cassie walked over to were Faye and Melissa were sitting.

"Jake's right behind us," Cassie said.

"Were you two off making magic again?" Faye questioned.

Adam rolled his eyes at Faye's comment and sat down in the seat next to Melissa.

"All I'm saying is that next time you to decide to become all buddy buddy, it might be Melissa who pays the price or even me!"

"Well we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, now would we," Cassie said sarcastically as she sat down at the lunch table.

"Well look who's got their bitch on. What's the matter Cassie? Missing your dark twin?

"That's enough Faye," Melissa said. She shot Cassie an apologetic look on behalf of Faye.

A few seconds later Jake walked into the lunch room and sat down in the open seat next to Faye, his arm draped on the back of her chair.

"Anybody know what this meeting is about?" Jake asked, looking for one person in the Circle to the next.

"This meeting is to discuss what happened and the future of your circle," Kate said stepping into the center of the room with Ethan and Dawn on either side of her.

"Mrs. Meade, have you heard anything from Diana? Melissa asked.

"She's fine given everything that transpired. She's taking a break from Chance Harbor which I think is a good idea." Kate's eyes fell upon Cassie.

"What you all went through was no easy task. It was nothing that any of us would have wished upon you. None of you were ever suppose to know that you were witches. Magic hasn't been allowed in Chance Harbor since the boatyard fire."

"We shouldn't have been kept in the dark about what we were," Adam said looking directly at his father.

"You're right. The elders made a lot of mistakes back in the past. We were trying to find the best solution to deal with a complicated situation and find a way to move past it. In the end we probably just added it to the complication and all of you suffered for it," Kate said.

"Do the rest of the elders now know that we're practicing?" Melissa asked. Kate shook her head.

"As far as I know there were no other elders who knew that you were practicing magic besides myself, Jane and Henry."

"My grandfather knows to," Jake offered.

"We went to see him when we were gathering up our family crystals and he knows about our Circle." Kate sighed.

"Well luckily for us, Royce has always been a little on the eccentric side which makes him easier to manage," Dawn said.

"Manage? What do you mean by manage?" Jake asked.

"The other elders can't know that you're practicing. Melissa's grandmother, Adam's grandparents. None of them will take too kindly to the fact that you all are practicing magic. They will do what they did to your parents; Strip you of your magic and destroy it," Kate explained.

"Isn't that what you want to do? I mean you are an Elder," Faye said.

Kate looked back to Dawn.

"I realize now that taking away your parent's magic wasn't the best answer. Blackwell was a threat to our children and now he's a threat to your Circle. You need your magic to protect yourselves," Kate said.

"John told us that he was trying to assemble the Crystal Skull again. Did he manage to?" Dawn said.

Cassie was the one who spoke first.

"He did. He was trying to use it in order to kill witches."

"That must have been the pain we all felt. It felt like we were burning from the inside out," Ethan said. Kate nodded

"Most likely John had used the Crystal Skull to cast that spell though I don't know much about the Skull's power. I only know that it was never to be assembled which was why our family crystals were kept separate from each other."

"Who has the Skull now?" Dawn asked looking at each member of the Circle.

"I do," Adam said quietly.

"What?" Ethan said looking at his son. "Why do you have it?"

"We gave it to Adam to be hidden away. We thought he was the only one who could resist it," Melissa said shooting a smile in Adam's direction.

"Where is it now?" Kate asked

"I...umm…..I buried it. I put in a box made of ashwood lined with iron sulfate. I thought that that would prevent any residual magic from seeping out or stop anyone from being able to use it. It's cloaked. No one can find it."

"Good. Right now keep it where it is and don't tell anyone," Kate said.

"You really think it's wise to leave this in the hands of the kids?" Dawn asked in disbelief. "I just don't want to see these kids be put in any more danger than they have to be."

"Until we figure out how to destroy it for good, it stays where it is. Out of sight where it can't harm or seduce anyone," Kate said.

Dawn didn't contest it but it was obvious that she was not OK with Kate's plan.

"What happened to John after you and Diana reversed the spell? Is he dead?" Ethan asked.

Everyone was looking intensely at Cassie. She could feel eyes on her coming from every direction wondering what it was she was going to say.

"um…. I don't know. When we reversed the spell it look like it had attacked my father instead. I think that he's dead. We weren't trying to kill him though. We were just trying to get him to stop. We wanted to protect Adam and the rest of the Circle."

"Did John say anything else to you about his plan? Why he wanted children? What his goal might have been in all of this?" Kate asked.

"He wanted to manipulate us. Use dark magic. Make us all dark," Cassie said.

"You think there's something else?" Adam said noticing the expression on Kate's face.

"With John Blackwell you can never be certain of anything. I didn't trust him with your parents and I don't trust him now. He managed to have two kids, there's definitely something bigger going on," Kate said.

"Did he say anything to you Cassie?" Ethan asked.

Cassie thought about how she should answer that. She wanted to tell Kate and the others about the other Blackwell children. About what John had truly planned for Diana and Cassie but she couldn't. Something was telling her to not be so quick as to put her trust in the older generation. Her Circle knew the threat that was coming and that was good enough for her.

"No, he didn't say anything. I don't know what he was planning to do to me and Diana. He just said he wanted everyone else dead. He only wanted me and Diana and our dark magic."

"So what happens now?" Melissa asked trying to change the subject.

"Now nothing. Eben is dead. That will keep the witch hunters out of commission for a while. Blackwell is dead and the demons…." Kate hesitated thinking about the fate of her son Charles.

"For right now the demons are contained. There's nothing left to worry about," Dawn finished.

"Will you stay Mrs. Meade?" Adam asked.

"I need to do some investigations about the Crystal Skull perhaps even try to figure out exactly what it was John was trying to do and I have to leave Chance Harbor in order to do it. Now that you all are practicing there has to be an elder here to watch over you. Dawn will be taking the place of Henry Chamberlain as an elder. I know that your circle isn't bound which makes your magic a little chaotic but you have to be careful. Magic is still technically outlawed in Chance Harbor and the last thing that we want is people's attention on this place. There's a lot of people who will be looking for answers after what Blackwell did."

"What do you mean by that? Are people coming here?" Jake asked thinking back to the letter his grandfather had sent him.

"That spell that Blackwell cast, didn't just affect the witches in Chance Harbor, it affected witches everywhere. All of us felt it which means people are going to be coming together asking questions about what happened and who did it. We don't want people searching for answers here and finding children with dark magic," Kate explained.

Jake looked at Cassie, concern and worry clearly written on his face. They were all getting ready to leave when Dawn spoke.

"There's still the issue of where Cassie should live now."

"No way. I'm definitely not shacking up with Miss boyfriend-stealer," Faye said. Cassie rolled her eyes at Faye's comment.

"Actually there was a suggestion that you could stay with us," Ethan said looking at Cassie.

"Dad? Wha...you can't be serious?!" Adam said.

"Why can't I just stay in my own house?" Cassie asked.

"It wouldn't be right for you to stay by yourself without an adult. It wouldn't be forever just until you turn 18," Dawn said trying to sound reassuring.

"This isn't something that has to be decided tonight. It will take some time to try to figure out what would be the best course of action," Ethan said.

"We will leave you all to talk," Kate said.

"For what it's worth I am proud of all of you. You have shown remarkable strength not just in magic but also in your character," Kate said looking at each one individually, her eyes lingering on Cassie longer than the others. She smiled at them and walked out of the lunch room with Ethan and Dawn behind her.

"Great. Not only is my mom the principle of the high school but she's also now a freaking elder. She's going to be a total magic kill," Faye said.

"You heard what Kate said, magic is still outlawed," Adam pointed out.

"Yeah...that little bit didn't stop us before and it won't stop us now. I've got my solo magic back which means I don't need to get permission from the rest of the Circle when I want to do a little spell or two." Faye moved her hand and chair at a nearby table went skidding across the room.

"Faye. We still have to be careful with our powers. You do remember how you almost killed someone last time you were using your powers," Cassie said.

Faye looked guilty for second. She had never truly forgiven herself for almost having killed Sally.

"Don't worry I'll keep Faye preoccupied so she won't be doing too much magic," Jake said seductively looking at Faye who gave him a smile of her own.

The other three all rolled their eyes at their display of affection.

"So what are you going to do about where you're gonna live?" Melissa asked.

"Definitely not with me," Faye said.

"You're not helping Faye," Melissa said.

"I'm just saying. I don't think that her and Adam should be shacking up anytime soon. Last time you almost killed Jake. Does your father know about the second part to that whole written in the stars mantra of his?"

"You mean about the part where the Blakes and the Conants being together could cause someone in their Circle to die...yeah he knows now. That's probably why he's doing all this. His way of making up for him pushing me towards Cassie," Adam said.

"yeah. I know your dad's just trying to be helpful but I don't know... I think it might be weird for us to be living together."

"No I completely agree," Adam said quickly. They all looked at him shocked by his quick response.

"I...I just mean that it's weird between us ever since we drank the elixir," Adam clarified.

"Yeah it is…. Honestly I just want to stay in my own house. Be surrounded by memories of my mom and grandma. I think that would be best for me," Cassie said.

"I'm sure we can work something out with my dad," Adam offered. Cassie smiled.

"Well this is getting boring. Thanks for the chat guys. Coming Melissa?" Faye said getting up from her chair.

"More plans Faye?" Jake said jokingly.

"Of course! Don't worry you'll have me all to yourself tomorrow." Faye and Melissa practically ran from the lunchroom squealing about all the trouble they were about to get into.

"Well I should probably head home too," Adam said getting up from the table.

"Wait!" Cassie called out.

Cassie looked at Jake and then looked at Adam.

"There's something that I need to to talk to you two about. We should head back to my house."

* * *

"Diana? Are you alright?" Grant asked. Ever since he told her about what his Captain had said Diana had retreated below deck to their cabin where she had remained for most of the night.

"I kept thinking that I wouldn't have to go back. That I would be able to turn my back on everything that happened to me and just start over. Everything with my friends and with my dad. You made me think that I actually had a chance at a fresh start."

"Diana you have to believe me I didn't know."

"You didn't know? First it's your boat and then you just work on it. Next you promise to take me with you all around the country and now I can't even make it past the west coast. You are constantly lying to me and manipulating the truth in order to get your way," Diana snapped.

"That's not true. You have to know that that's not true. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Grant said sitting on the bed beside her.

"I can't believe anything you say to me," Diana said looking away from Grant.

Grant reached out his hand to touch Diana

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Grant yelped as an electric shock went through his hand.

"Ow!" He said shaking his hand trying to prevent the numbness that he was feeling at his fingertips.

Diana looked at his hand.

 _I did that with my dark magic._ Diana thought scared.

Diana reached out her hand and took Grant's in hers. She brought the back of his knuckles to her lips and kissed his hand.

Grant smiled at the gesture.

"I am so sorry Diana," Grant said squeezing her hand.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's not your fault," Diana said softly.

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to. Once we get to the next port we will just find another boat. We will figure something out," Grant said trying to sound reassuring.

Diana smiled at Grant's enthusiasm. He wanted so bad to help her and she appreciated it beyond words but deep down she knew that it wasn't going to be enough. He thought she was running from messed up family and a broken relationship. While that wasn't completely a lie, it was an oversimplification that essentially left him clueless to the real dangers of her returning to Chance Harbor.

"I'll keep you safe," Grant said.

There was nothing more that Diana wanted than to be safe on a boat in the middle of the ocean with no one but Grant by her side not having to worry about demons that were currently possessing her father or dark magic that was boiling in her blood.

It would just be her and Grant on a boat. A stereotypical simple way of life that most teenage girls should have. A life that it seemed she was not destined to get.

She wanted to believe that Grant would provide her with a way to stay away from Chance Harbor but she couldn't be sure.

 _I might have to leave him_. Diana thought.

"How long until we make the next port?" Diana asked.

"A couple more days. Maybe a week at most," Grant said.

"Well then we have a couple more days to figure out what to do next. For now let's not worry," Diana said placing her arms around Grant's shoulders.

He kissed Diana.

* * *

"So what's so important?" Jake asked sitting in the armchair opposite Adam. Cassie sat on the couch in between the two boys in her living room.

"Jake's grandfather sent him a letter warning him that the Circles are coming here," Cassie said looking at Adam.

Jake looked at Cassie with shock. He hadn't expected her to share that with anyone else not at least until Jake said it was okay. What was even more surprising was that Cassie was telling only Adam.

 _Maybe that elixir is wearing off._ Jake thought.

"The circles? What circles?" Adam asked looking from Cassie to Jake.

"That's what me and Cassie were trying to figure out. I thought that perhaps he meant the other two circles that split off from the original families but after what Diana's grandmother said. I don't think he means just the other two Circles," Jake said pushing away his thoughts.

"All of the circles. Every witch everywhere. Even the ones that didn't come from Salem," Adam realized.

"Kate said that all the witches was affected. If they can trace this back to Blackwell then they'll come here looking for us. For his kids," Cassie said.

"So what do we do about this?" Adam said looking intensely at Cassie.

"I don't know but one thing for sure is that we're going to need the Crystal Skull. I think we should dig it up."

"What? Are you insane?" Jake said looking at Cassie.

"Our power is already weaker because we're not bound. If we have to fight off the other Blackwell kids along with whatever other witches are coming, that Skull is the only thing that can protect us," Cassie explained looking from Adam to Jake.

"Do you hear yourself? That's the kind of thinking that let Blackwell trick us into creating the Skull in the first place," Jake said.

"No. Cassie is right. We might need it. I'll dig it up just so we can keep it on hand if we need to," Adam said. Cassie shot him a grateful smile.

"Are you insane?! That thing is full of dark magic. It almost burned all of us from the inside out!"

"I'll keep it in the box. We won't touch it until we absolutely need to but we need to be able to get to it. The other four kids are coming along with a bunch of other people that we don't even know about. I'm with Cassie on this," Adam said. Cassie squeezed his hand in gratitude.

She turned to look at Jake who seemed less than pleased with all of this.

"Jake?" Cassie said. He continued to stare at her.

"You guys should talk," Adam said getting up from his chair noticing the expression on Jake's face. He left the house quickly. Once Adam was gone, Cassie turned toward Jake.

"It's a good plan," Cassie said.

"You're letting your attraction to dark magic cloud your thoughts," Jake said. Cassie shook her head.

"This isn't about dark magic, this is about protecting ourselves. Doing what's best for the Circle," Cassie said.

"Which is why half the Circle isn't here?" Jake leaned forward in the chair.

"You brought me and Conant thinking that we would fall in line and help sway the others," Jake said looking intensely at Cassie.

"I brought you here because I trust you," Cassie said softly.

"It's a good plan," Cassie repeated. There was something in Cassie's voice that made Jake want to agree. She was making so much sense.

Jake shook his head and leaned away from Cassie.

"This isn't how this works….Tomorrow we all meet at the abandoned house. We sit down and decide what we should do together. As a Circle," Jake said.

It wasn't want Cassie wanted but by Jake's tone she knew that there would be no changing his mind. Cassie nodded.

Jake got up from the chair and left the house. Once he was gone, Cassie took out her cellphone and called Adam. He answered on the second ring.

"Jake wants to wait and see what Faye and Melissa say before we get the Skull," Cassie said. There was silence on the other end.

"Adam? Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. That's fine. Whatever you want to do," Adam said. The two of them went silent again.

"You know, I agree with you. I think that whatever is coming, we're going to need the Skull. It has power that we can use," Adam said.

"Yeah and it's power that I'm afraid of," Cassie said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you,"

"This is a item full of dark magic. No one can protect me," Cassie said darkly.

"Do you want me to come back over?" Adam asked.

Cassie wanted to say yes. She wanted to be in Adam's arms where she felt safe.

"No. I'm okay. I'm just gonna call it an early night," Cassie said.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." Adam hung up the phone.

Cassie placed her phone on the table. She felt so alone in the house. The startling realization came that she was absolutely alone. No mother, no father, no grandparents. It was only her.

* * *

"Did you find him, did you find dad?" Lucian didn't answer Aiyana's question right away but instead walked past her into the kitchen where his two brothers were sitting. They looked up when he entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

Aiyana had followed Lucian into the kitchen. Lucian sat at the table in the kitchen where Caleb was already sitting.

"I couldn't find John anywhere. Not a trace," Lucian said.

Aiyana put her hand over her mouth.

"What does that mean? Where's John?" Caleb asked looking at Grayson who was silent.

"Maybe this isn't the right place. Maybe we got it wrong," Aiyana offered.

"I didn't get it wrong. This is where he said to meet. Chance Harbor," Grayson said between gritted teeth.

"Well then where the hell is he?" Aiyana said looking at each of her brothers.

Grayson didn't answer but just kept leaning against the sink with his arms folded across his chest.

"You're sure?" Grayson asked.

"There was nothing Grayson, I swear. I checked and rechecked. I even tried locating him with a spell. I didn't get anything," Lucian said.

"Maybe we should ask some of the people who live here if they've seen him," Aiyana suggested.

"Blackwell's supposed to be dead. Asking people if they've seen him recently might not go so well. Besides he told us that he had more enemies here than friends. If something did happen, we don't want any of the wrong people to find out about us," Caleb said.

"We should go there. To that boatyard," Grayson said. The other two boys nodded and got up from the table. They were about to leave the kitchen when they noticed that Aiyana wasn't following.

"What's wrong?" Lucian asked.

"There's nothing at the boatyard that will help us," Aiyana said.

Grayson looked at Caleb.

"You took her to back to the boat? You two were supposed to be gathering supplies," Grayson asked.

"She said she'd seen a cute boy and was going after him. I had no idea what she was really up to," Caleb explained glaring at Aiyana.

"What did you feel?" Lucian asked taking a seat back at the table. Aiyana sat down as well. She closed her eyes.

"Pain...so much pain. Anger, disgust. But it wasn't all just coming from the dead. It was outward to. I could feel people's feelings about the place….There was something else. Fear. Intense fear...but not all of it felt distant. I think something else might have happened there. Perhaps recently," Aiyana explained. She opened her eyes and took a calming breath letting the emotions leave her.

"You shouldn't have went there," Caleb said, shaking his head at Aiyana. She rolled her eyes at his protective nature.

"I was curious about what happened. Aren't any of you?"

The siblings were silent. In truth they were curious as to the exact nature of what had happened when Blackwell came to Chance Harbor. He had explained the situation with the witch hunters and the demons but none of them were so stupid to believe that he had told them everything.

John came to Chance Harbor with the intent to create a Circle, and when he left, there was a fake grave, a bunch of newborn children, and half the circle dead. There was definitely more to the story.

"We can't worry about the past. We need to find Blackwell," Grayson said.

"Can we use these?" Aiyana asked holding up her palm that bore the symbol.

"Does anyone even know what this symbol means?" Lucian asked.

"It's a symbol of dark magic. Specifically the Blackwell's. It dates back all the way to Balcoin and when the Divide happened, the Blackwell's gained the right to take the symbol as their own," Aiyana said matter-of-factly. The other boys looked at her in surprise.

"You know how obsessed my mother is with history especially dark magic. I found some of her notes in my stuff and I read through it."

"So the symbol should connect us with John?" Lucian asked. Grayson nodded.

"He had one on his hand, and now we each have our own." Grayson said.

"So let's use it. We could cast a summoning spell," She said looking from one brother to the next.

"I already tried. Nothing's work," Caleb said staring at his own palm. "It's like something is blocking it."

"Could it be other magic?" Lucian suggested.

"There is no other magic," Grayson said.

"I think that people are still practicing magic here. I don't think the other witches are dead." Lucian said.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb said.

"I saw these girls earlier. They were playing around, moving things. Definitely using magic."

"Other witches dead? Why would other witches be dead?" Aiyana asked looking from one brother to next who were silent.

"That spell. Whatever that was burning my circle from from the inside out that was all of you. You all tried to kill all the other witches without dark magic," Aiyana said accusingly.

"No," Grayson said folding his arms across his chest leaning against the door frame. "It wasn't us, it was John."

"Dad? Why was dad trying to kill the other witches?" Aiyana asked.

"With all the other witches dead it would have made creating our own circle a hell of a lot easier. Besides our Circle were assholes to us, you especially. They had to be destroyed," Lucian said.

No one had told her what the spell had done. John had only told her that one day her brothers would come for her and she would go with them without question. She didn't know why and she didn't know when, she only knew that she had to obey her father and brothers.

"He was doing it for us," Caleb said taking Aiyana's hand in his.

"But they're still alive…." Lucian started

"Which means John failed," Caleb interrupted

"and the only reason why he would fail...," Grayson said.

"Is if something happened to him," Aiyana finished.

"We have to find him. Figure out what happened and who's responsible," Aiyana said coldly.

"I agree we should go out together. Maybe see if we can find something using all four of us," Caleb said. Lucian nodded in agreement.

"No," Grayson said.

"No? What do you mean no?! Dad is out there somewhere and we have no idea what happened to him!" Aiyana said.

"We don't know what happened, but I bet there are two people in this town that do," Grayson said.

"Our other siblings," Lucian guessed. Grayson nodded.

"The quicker that we find….."

"Grayson?" Caleb asked concerned. Grayson stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked as if he was struggling to find the words.

"We have to find?" Lucian prompted. Again Grayson couldn't finish his sentence as if something was stopping him from saying the words.

He looked at the rest of his siblings, anger written all over his face.

"I can't remember them. I can't remember who they are."

"What do you mean you can't remember who they are?" Lucian asked looking worriedly at Grayson.

"It's like they're gone from my memory. I know that we are talking about our siblings. But I can't seem to remember their name or anything else John said about them."

"I can't either," Caleb said.

"It's like it's a huge blur. Their names, what they look like, their family. All those details are gone," Caleb said looking at his siblings.

"What about the two of you?" Grayson asked.

"He never told us anything about them. We weren't with him as long as you two were," Lucian explained.

"Fuck!" Grayson yelled.

"We'll figure this out," Lucian said trying to sound reassuring.

"Wait," Aiyana said. The boys turned to look at her.

"It's two girls. Dad told me that it was two girls," Aiyana said.

* * *

Adam sat outside of the Boathouse. He had been sitting in his car for that last twenty minutes or so after leaving Cassie's house. The moment that Cassie had told him that she wanted him to dig up the Crystal Skull, a huge weight had lifted off of his shoulders. It was one thing to lie to his parents, but another to lie to the Circle. To lie to Cassie.

Adam ran his hands over his face. Thinking about Cassie was almost as confusing as thinking about the Skull and what to do with it. He still remembered when she had kissed him at her grandmother's funeral. Her emotions had been all over the place and he understood he need to connect but the kiss was unexpected.

It had left some sort of imprint on him, on his memory again. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, anger flooding into his body at the situation that he had been forced into. All thanks to Jake.

There was knock on the window. Adam turned to see his father standing outside. Adam unlocked the door so that Ethan could climb into the car.

"Plan on sleeping out here?" Ethan said trying to sound lighthearted.

"Not really, though maybe I should since you offered Cassie a place to stay," Adam said. Ethan sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you before about it. I should have asked how you would feel about it."

"How I would feel? How do you think I would feel about living with my ex-girlfriend after being made to forget that I ever loved her so no one in the circle would die?!" Adam snapped.

The alarm on the car started to go off causing a loud blaring noise. Adam got out of the car and pushed the bottom on the car remote stopping the alarm.

"You did that," Ethan said getting out of the car.

"You have to learn better control…"

"I don't need a lecture from you on how to control myself," Adam said leaning against the front of the car. Ethan leaned on the front beside him.

The two of them stood there for several seconds in silence.

"I wanted so bad to protect the Circle," Ethan said quietly. He was looking up at the sky.

"When Amelia had told me that John wasn't to be trusted, all I could think about was protecting the others. How to get John away from everyone. He had already taken Amelia from me once, I couldn't let him do it again,...even though now I know that she could never really be mine." Adam stayed silent as Ethan continued to recount the past.

"I was weak when it came to John. If I had only been stronger, I would have never have had to involve the Witch Hunters. Eben never would have been able to get to them…..Everyone would still be here. Your mom would still be here..." Ethan continued to look at the sky, as his grief and pain of his mistakes threaten to overtake him.

Adam placed a hand on his dad's shoulders startling him.

"Dad it's okay," Adam said hugging him. They hugged tightly for several seconds until Ethan pulled back to look at his son.

"The Blakes aren't the only ones meant to lead," Ethan said. He gave Adam a pat on the back before walking back toward the boathouse.

Adam thought about what his father had said.

When it came to John, he to had been weak. He had been unable to stand against Blackwell leaving Diana and Cassie to fend for themselves.

Adam knew what he had to do. He left the car and went into his room locking the door behind him. He pulled the Crystal Skull out from his closet and uncloaked it.

He set it down on the bed with him standing in front of it. He stared at it for several seconds. It seemed so harmless at first. but soon the clear skull became clouded with what resembled black smoke.

The blackness had completely taken over the skull.

Adam could hear the skull calling out to him. He reached out his hands and placed them on either side of the skull.

One second, he was in his bedroom and the next he was in some sort of cabin. There was a blazing fireplace that caused the entire room to glow. There was something that seemed so familiar about this cabin and yet he couldn't place it.

He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was but there was nothing to help him. No photos, no personal items. Nothing that would give any indication as to whose cabin this was.

Off in one of the rooms, a tea kettle let out a loud whistle, startling him. Adam followed the sound which led him to a large kitchen. He paused in the doorway as he watched the woman pour hot water into teacups.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" The woman asked turning toward Adam. She had the warmest smile. A smile that he had dreamt about seeing so many times before. A smile that he had only known from pictures or stories from the people who knew her.

"Mom."

* * *

" _Hi. You've reached Diana. I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll call you back."_

"Hey….Diana…..It's me. I know that you don't want to talk to me right now….which is probably why you haven't returned any of my calls or texts…..I just...I need you Diana. The Circle needs you. You've only been gone for almost two days and it feels like things are falling apart…..So much has happened…..We're not safe. Not alone and not now. Something is coming for us and we have no idea who or what it is. We have no one here to talk to…..Dawn is an elder now which makes sense since she helped to save Faye and the others but there's something there that I don't trust….I just...I'm lost….My hand…..It's been marked….with the Blackwell symbol. I fear that I'm turning into our father and I don't know how to stop…

 _You have reached the maximum amount of time allowed. If you are satisfied with your message press 1. To listen to your message press 2. If you would like to rerecord your message press 3._

Cassie pressed 3.

"Hey Diana. Just checking in. Call me back."

Cassie hung up the phone. She paced her living room with her phone still in her hand. She threw her phone onto the floor where it burst into flames. She went to put it out but stopped herself. She sat on the couch and watch the fire burn her cellphone.

* * *

"You know all of this nervousness isn't helping," Aiyana said.

"Stop talking and concentrate," Grayson snapped.

"Again, hard to do that when I can literally feel what all of you are feeling!" Aiyana said. She opened her eyes to find all three of her brothers staring at her. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed.

"I told you. Dad didn't tell me anything else. He only told me that they were girls. That's it," Aiyana explained for the 10th time.

"Something is wrong here. We should be able to remember who they are," Grayson said irritated. He was standing in the doorway to Aiyana's room.

"You think that someone is blocking them from us?" Lucian asked.

"It would make sense why none of us can remember their names or any other detail that John told us about them," Caleb added. He was sitting on the edge of Aiyana's bed.

"None of us besides Aiyana," Grayson clarified. Aiyana glared at him.

"You think I'm hiding something?"

"Are you?"

"Of course not! Dad is out there somewhere and we can't find him and our sisters may be the only way to get him back. If I knew something I would say so," Aiyana explained.

"That was all Dad told me. You forget, I didn't have the luxury of seeing him as much as the rest of you did," Aiyana said sulkily. Caleb rubbed her leg comfortingly.

"We could use our magic. Blood finds blood," Lucien offered. Grayson shook his head.

"If the other witches are still alive, the last thing we need to do is leave traces of dark magic in town. They will be searching for answers as to what it was that happened to all of them. Black magic will lead them straight to us," Grayson said.

"So how do we find them?" Caleb asked.

"I think it's time we learned a little bit more about what happened 16 years ago."


End file.
